Talk:Lux/@comment-85.207.18.54-20120302222500/@comment-4842500-20120306004900
I love how you theory crafting paper-mages are up in here swinging numbers around, i question how often you actually play Lux, and HOW you play her to begin with? OOoh! You can shield the whole team TWICE!!!! The numbers are gonna be huggeeee! This means this spell is OP! OMG THAT'S LIKE 180X2 +0.35 X 2 !!!! SO THAT'S 360 +0.7 FOR 6 SECONDS FOR THE ENTIRE TEAM!!!! OGM OGMGOMG OP OP OP SHIELD NERF HER RIOT OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1) the ratio is poo, so is the base strength. yeah you can argue "BUT IT'S APPLIED TWICE" , but that doesn't equal 6 seconds. The way it really works (feel free to correct me if i'm wrong here) , is that the shield strength and duration is only refreshed. Considering the speed and time spent when the wand flies in and out, it's not 6 seconds Lux gets (let alone whoever you're shielding) , at the MOST it's going to be 5 seconds spent with the shield active, and even then I seriously doubt it , especially considering the speed of the wand. So that's going to be like somewhere between 1.5 seconds to 2.5 seconds of a 180+0.35 shield on the way out, and then the full 3 seconds when you get it back again. The only time this shield will save lives is if you're running away and you're nearly dying, but only if you're already on the very outskirts of your pursuers. If you're in their face, you can kiss your ass goodbye. From my experience, even a moderate amount of damage is enough to penetrate her shield, so it'll absorb some damage, break, then some damage will seep through, and then the wand comes back to shield you again. And that very little gap in between wand flight can make a huge difference. And let's be honest here, if you're playing Lux for her shield, you're playing her for the wrong reasons, PERIOD. If you spend the majority of your points leveling up her shield, or even taking a balanced approach, you're only robbing her of her damage, which most of the time is pretty lackluster, even while fully utilizing her passive. The amount of AP/MPEN, etc. you need to stack on her in order to be considered a threat is ridiculous. And when you can't dish out enough damage, guess what happens? Yeah, the damage gets shrugged off, people catch onto that, and you end up getting punished really bad. This problem becomes exponentially worse especially if you're on your own and you end up having to face off against 1 or 2 people by yourself. The only person her shield is comparable with off the top of my head is Orianna's...and she's.... eh, good luck with that. @ 2 posts above me "It's like saying "oh Aegis" "god awful reasoning", while it's one of the best items in the game. HA. Facts. " I don't know why people hate on aegis, it's cheap and just lingering around your team empowers them, i could go on , but we're not talking about aegis here. You wanna talk about broken spells? Holy shit dude, there's like 80 champions with a bunch of "broken" or "OP" spells in this damn game, and i'm not even fkin kidding, this spells is not even somewhere in the middle let alone the top (LOL) of the list, it's way down there on the fkin bottom. If you wanna talk OP you could probably go with the fact her ult can go down to a maximum of 24 seconds. But really? her shield is OP? Wow. People throw OP around so much these days, I wonder if it even means the same thing anymore.